Hacking a Meeting
by mintlumos
Summary: Somber needs a way into the newly active Overwatch base, she finds a chance in a cowboy who has a coffee habit who visits a local cafe. Was going to be a longer McCree/Sombra story but I lost the motivation so it's a one-shot.


"Interesting." Sombra grinned to herself. She had the live feed she had set up around the chateau open in front of her, skimming the different rooms. She hadn't bothered to tell the others that she had installed surveillance cameras, somehow it had slipped her mind, oops. Her violet colored contacts shimmered as they interacted with the display. "Someone's keeping secrets." She purred. Reaper and Widowmaker were in the lower basement having an argument, or more specifically, Amelie and Gabriel were in the basement having an argument. Gabriel had his hood and mask off, he never took those off, and Amelie was holding her head, she always did that when her brainwashing was wearing off. Not that Sombra knew aaaanything about that incident, she certainly hadn't hacked into Talon's most sensitive files.

"Ooh." She leaned into the screen with interest. Gabriel gripped one of Amelie's shoulders and leaned in, his face hard and angry, he was muttering something, Sombra kicked herself for not getting the audio set up sooner. It wasn't exactly a gentle gesture, but it would probably leave less bruising than his grip usually did, very interesting.

Sombra heard the chime over the door. Her eyes flicked up over the display and grinned. Showtime. She noticed the barista was straightening her apron and smoothing down her frizzy hair. Poor girl, she didn't have a chance. Reluctantly she whisked her hand and the feed collapsed, it was just getting good. She had been coming to this coffee shop in this little deserted Spanish town for the past two weeks watching her target. And here he was, like clockwork. He walked by her shaded booth and Sombra caught the scent of cigars, gunpowder and soap, a manly smell if there ever was.

"Afternoon, Sarah." The man greeted the barista in a warm tone.

"Goo-Good afternoon, Mr. Smith!" The barista stuttered back. "I thought maybe you weren't coming in today, it's later than usual."

The man glanced at the wall clock as he took off his wide cowboy hat. "Really? I thought I was pretty consistent with my timing." He drawled.

Sombra snorted to herself. A poor choice to try to start a conversation with. Mr. "Smith" was there exactly at 1:00 on Tuesdays, never later.

"My mistake. Your usual?" Sarah almost dropped the mug as she picked it up. Sombra rolled her eyes. The girl was going to hurt herself.

"Please." He said with a flash of a smile.

Sombra watched over the rim of her own mug. Such a charmer, this was going to be fun. She watched and waited, studying his back as the nervous barista made his order. Smith, her ass. No one that handsome had such a boring name. No, someone like him, something more like Jesse McCree seemed fitting. She grinned as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, not that she believed for a second that was his real name either, the name Joel kept popping up but she liked Jesse better, much more western. Ah, here we go. The barista handed him the coffee, ringing up the cost. Sombra flicked a finger, bringing up the bug she had planted on his account a week ago as he handed the card over, she activated it.

Sarah frowned, pressed buttons again, swiped the card again and finally looked up at the patiently waiting customer. "I-I'm so sorry! It's not working for some reason."

McCree's eyebrow rose. "Really now?"

"Yeah, um, but that's ok. I can just ring it up on the house for such a loyal customer." She said with a pink blush.

Sombra's grin vanished. Oh no she didn't. Sombra wasn't letting this fall apart because some study abroad student was trying to get a date, it was time to move.

She slid out of her seat and up to the counter. "No need for such sacrifice. I'll cover it, we wouldn't want you getting into trouble." A credit card appeared between two fingers and she held it out to Sarah. No one moved for a second. Sarah hesitated, her grand gesture was about to get steamrolled by someone else's. McCree was also looking at her in surprise. Sombra locked eyes with the barista letting just enough danger leak into her look; something McCree would probably miss but that no woman would, back off. This was a fight Sarah didn't think she could win and with slightly drooped shoulders, she took the card.

"That's mighty kind of you." McCree inclined his head in her direction.

"Saving damsels in distress is a specialty." She said with a cocky smile. "It's the shiny locks of hair, can't resist them."

He chuckled. "Cute."

Sombra ignored the daggers that Sarah was glaring into her as she took back her card. "Tell you what, you can repay me by joining me." She turned pointedly and walked back to her table. If she was right, he was too old fashion and noble to refuse.

Sure enough, a moment later he sat down in the seat across from her. "Shiny locks, huh?" He looked her over. "That seems more to describe you."

Sombra tugged on the purple dyed hair. "Gotta make a statement."

"It does that." McCree muttered into his coffee.

"So what's a cowboy like you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Sombra asked, resting her chin on interlaced fingers.

McCree leaned back in his chair hanging his good hand over the back of the it. "I wouldn't say this is the middle of nowhere." He looked over at the ocean only a few minutes walk away. "More like the edge."

Sombra watched his metal fingers tap the coffee cup. Most people she knew with prosthetics kept them as hidden as possible, but his flannel shirt was rolled up to the elbow, displaying the metal arm clearly, interesting.

"I like to wander." He said after a moment. "I think Australians call it walkabout."

"You know some Aussies?"

A smile flitted across his face. "Ran into a couple."

Sombra had a hunch she could name the pair.

"What about you? You don't seem too fond of the area." He eyed her.

Sombra waved a dismissive hand. "I'm in the tech business, I'm traveling and working."

"Tech business?" He raised an interested eyebrow. "What kind?"

"All kinds." She said with a broad smile.

"Repairs?"

"I've been known to fix a toaster or two."

"What about this?" He raised his metal arm.

Sombra's heart picked up a pace. It must be her lucky day. "Depends on what's wrong with it." She said casually, masking any excitement.

"The ring finger isn't responding as quickly as it should be." He said wiggling the digit. "Interferes with my piano playing."

Sombra snorted into her coffee before she could stop it.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can play piano?"

"You strike me more as a trumpet player."

"Rude."

She giggled again. "Alright, alright. Well you can't play anything with a mistimed ring finger can you?" She flicked her fingers and displays popped up. "I'll take a look. She pulled a retractable wire from one of her links and held out her other hand. He obligingly held out his metal arm. With a few deft, practiced movements, Sombra was in.

It didn't take long to see the problem, she had it cleared up before he had a chance to pick up his coffee again. It took even less time to insert the security and tracking program.

"I haven't seen many people with those types of implants." He said offhandedly. He was looking at the strips of metal on the shaved side of her head.

"What can I say." She said with a shrug. "A girl's got to have the latest tech. It also helps sell my higher fees."

She disconnected the wire. "Try it."

He gave his fingers a wiggle. "Heh, feels perfect. How did you do that?"

"Trade secret."

"What's a trade secret repair gunna run me?"

She tapped her cup and looked up thoughtfully. "Usually I would say a coffee date but it looks like I already got that."

"I don't know if it counts if the lady pays."

"It's a new era."

He smiled crookedly. "It is that." He drained his coffee and stood up. "Tell you what, if you're here next week, I'll return the favor."

She grinned. "That might just be worth sticking around another week."

He stuck the hat back in his head and gave it a small tip in her direction. "Next week."

He gave Sarah a wave and walked out the door.

Sarah smiled and waved until he was gone then she dropped the smile and glared at Sombra. "Ladrón feo." She spat.

Sombra stood up and walked out. "Sore loser." She replied with a wave.


End file.
